Harry Potter: Nine Months Later
by Brightest Witch Hermione
Summary: Two years after The Battle Of Hogwarts Ginny Potter finally fell pregnant, unfortunately their happy news was short lived as 8 weeks into the pregnancy Ginny has a miscarriage. At St Mungo's it soon becomes clear there has been too much blood loss, the only option is to perform a hysterectomy. As they deal with the loss of their child Harry makes a decision to carry their children.
1. Miscarriage

**Chapter One**

 **Miscarriage**

Harry had been settled at the dining room table with his new textbooks on healing, he knew Professor McGonagall was disappointed he wouldn't become an Auror but after seven years of being targeted by Voldemort he'd had enough of fighting Dark wizards. Then he'd realised he still wanted to help people and looked into helping asking Poppy Pomfrey if he could apprentice under her watch. He'd never expected to live through the war, yet now two years later things seemed to be bright,, he and Ginny were finally married and expecting their first child, they'd decided to tell the family that coming weekend. Little did he know just how much life would change in a few days.

Two minutes after the thought passed through his mind he heard a loud cry coming from their bedroom, throwing his quill down he nearly tripped over his feet before taking the stairs two at a time, the sight before him making his heart break, there was his beautiful wife leaning over the bed, so much blood pooling at her feet, it didn't take him long to figure out that she was losing their baby. His training kicking in he moved quickly to her side, wrapping his robes around her to keep her warm before apparating them to St Mungos where Healer Morrison met them, rushing Ginny to surgery, leaving Harry to pace the waiting room. He'd been pacing for a while when he saw Sirius and Severus enter the hospital closely followed by Molly.

"Harry what happened?" Sirius asked taking his godson into his arms.

"We were going to tell you this weekend, Ginny found out she was pregnant 8 weeks ago. This morning she was bleeding a lot, I'm training to be a healer and I know she's miscarried. Sirius how do I help her?" Harry whispered.

"Be There when she needs you. There are options if the worst happens, you know of the male pregnancy potion yes?"

"Poppy has me studying the potion I have to write an essay on it. I know it's where a male ends up with a permanent womb. Wait I could do that even though I'm not gay?" Harry asked almost hoping the answer was yes. He'd do anything for Ginny.

"Severus has made a batch recently so we can start trying I'm sure he'd be willing to give you some. Though we don't know the outcome yet."

"I know I just want to have a plan in case the worst happens. Would you be willing Sev?" Harry asked his step godfather.

"I would, though you'd usually need to be examined I can vouch for you. Though I would be more inclined to examine you myself if you're agreeable." Severus said, nodding his head toward the healer as she entered the waiting room, once mow.

Harry turned to face Healer Morrison any hope he had been holding onto leaving his heart at the look on her face. Tears freely falling as the realisation set in that he'd have to inform his wife not only had she lost their baby but she wouldn't be able to carry any period. Suddenly the decision to carry their children himself was something he was determined to make happen. Ginny would have children to love, even if he would be the one to give birth. Taking a deep breath he prepared himself for the news he was sure would come.

"Harry, I'm so sorry for your loss, we did everything we could to stop the bleeding but Ginny lost too much blood. We weren't able to stop the bleeding without an emergency hysterectomy. Now I'm sure you know that you have options when the time comes to try again."

"If Ginny can't carry children then I'm going to, please I want to see my wife." Harry said quietly.

"Come with me. She's still groggy but waking." Healer Morrison explained leading Harry to Ginny's private room.

* * *

Harry was lost in his thoughts as he followed a Healer Morrison to his wife's room, it was going to be hard enough to tell Ginny that they'd lost their child but to have to inform her that she could never carry a child, it broke a piece of his heart, the knowledge cemented his decision to carry their children, it didn't matter how many she wanted he would do this for her. Ron would think he was crazy but what else was new there. Taking a deep breath he came to a stop outside Ginny's hospital room, in a few short moments her life would be drastically changed and he hoped that he would be able to help her come to terms with those changes.

As he entered the room he rushed to Ginny's side unable to stop himself from running his fingers through her hair, tears freely falling as he used his free hand to rub his cramping belly. something that had been happening a lot since he'd been away from Hogwarts. He was so lost in thought he hadn't noticed Ginny open her eyes and give her husband s look of concern. Rubbing his eyes he looked up smiling despite the situation relieved that his wife has woken, though now came the hard part. Frowning he tried desperately to find the right words.

"The baby." Ginny asked.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. We lost the baby, there was a lot of blood, to stop the bleeding they needed to do a hysterectomy." Harry said softly.

"I cant have children. But his." Ginny choked.

"I have an idea but I didn't think you'd want to talk about it so soon." Harry answered.

"Harry James you tell me right now." Ginny fumed.

"Sev and Siri are going to try for a baby, they've made the male pregnancy potion, I thought that I could carry the children." Harry whispered suddenly finding the floor interesting.

"You'd do that?" Ginny asked in awe eager to know the answer despite the pain in her heart that she would never be able to carry the children herself.

"I'd do anything for you Gin." Harry said rubbing his cramping stomach again

"Thank you. Harry what's wrong?" Ginny asked knowing the signs when her husband wasn't feeling well.

"It's nothing." Harry mumbled.

"Harry what is it I'm your wife you can tell me anything." Ginny said softly as tears fell for her lost child, still in shock at her husbands offer.

"Recently I've been getting a crappy belly and I feel a little sick. It makes no sense." Harry admitted.

"And you haven't told me a about this why?" Ginny asked.

""Because I didn't want to worry you. But it's been happening since I left Hogwarts."

"Two years, you've been getting them for two years and you haven't told anyone. Or seen anyone. You're a Healer in training Harry."

"I promise I'll go and see Sev. I've already asked him to help me with the potion. I just want you to get well first." Harry pleaded.

"Alright I'll let you way with that one. But you must go and see him agreed?"

"Agreed. Now rest." Harry ordered softly,

"I will. I love you Harry, thank you for doing this for me."

"Anything for you Gin. Sickness and in health remember."

Harry began to rub his fingers through Ginny's hair again, tears falling afresh as he grieved for their lost child, though they didn't get to meet their child he knew his parents would be looking over them making sure everything went well. They'd get to meet their child again, just not until they were old and grey he hoped. Making a silent promise to look after himself and any children he would carry, he lay his head against his arm quickly falling asleep.

That's how Severus, Sirius and Molly found them two hours later, deciding they could talk about everything at a later date. Molly left soon after to fill the family in on what had happened whilst Sirius and Severus stayed close by, both men unwilling to leave their family alone. Sirius looked up making a silent pray to his best friends asking them to look after his godsons child. It was a futile attempt but it made him feel like he was doing something. Leaning against his husband he wept for his godson, knowing that now he would be even more determined to carry his children.

After all the one thing Harry had yearned for most was a family of his own.


	2. Harry's Examination

**Chapter Two**

 **Harry's Examination**

 _April 2nd 2000_

Four months had passed since Ginny's miscarriage and though the loss of their baby would always be with them, both Ginny and Harry had been feeling the urge to try again, which ultimately meant that Harry had to keep his promise to go and see Severus about the stomach cramps and nausea he was still plagued with. After nearly three years with Ginny, one of those as husband and wife Harry had learned quickly not to argue when the Weasley temper flared. That's why Harry now found himself spinning through the floo network to Grimmauld Place to see Severus. For the first time since his godfather had married the snarky potions master he once again felt like a scared teenager again.

Ten nauseating moments later he fell out of the fireplace into the parlour, somehow managing to stay on his feet, something he'd never managed to do whilst st Hogwarts. Hearing muffled voices coming from the living room he made his way there, taking a deep breath as he did, he'd never say it out loud but he was terrified there was something seriously wrong with him. By the time he'd reached the living room, the nerves wee threatening to overtake him as he winced through another cramps, suddenly finding himself in the arms of his godfather. Apparently he hasn't been as quiet as he'd have liked.

"What brings you here kiddo?" Sirius asked as Severus came to join them,

"It's a little hard to explain, or rather what's going on doesn't make sense. As much as I trust Poppy I'd rather this be done by someone I truest. Severus was already going to examine me for the potion." Harry rambled.

"Harry you're rambling. What's going on?" Severus asked.

"Ever since we left Hogwarts, during the horcrux hunt included I've been getting cramps in my stomach and I feel so sick. At first I thought it was just my stomach getting used to little food again, living with the Dursley's that was a rarity. But it's not normal is it?" Harry fretted.

"No Harry it's not, like down for me and I'll palpate your stomach and run a few diagnostic spells." Severus soothed.

Harry nodded slightly as he made his way to the couch laying flat on his back before lifting up the hem of his t shirt. Though he wasn't sure he wanted to know what was causing the cramps if he was going to carry a baby it was essential that he knew what was going on. Biting his lip he watched Severus closely as he began the examination, his face going from concern to shock in a split second, there was no doubt in his mind now the cramps were something completely unexpected. After two medical diagnostic spells he waited for Severus's findings,

"Well you don't have a stomach virus and your appendix is absolutely fine, however my findings are rather shocking and it makes me wonder exactly what Albus bloody Dumbledore thought he was doing." Severus said as calmly as he could.

"What's wrong with me?" Harry fretted.

"You were born with both female and male sex organs, there will be no need for the potion as your body already has a womb and ovaries. What I can't figure out is why Albus didn't tell you?"

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"It means you were born intersex but I'm guessing your mother and father decided to raise you male. You have a womb, ovaries and vulva. Have you ever had excruciating pain one week of every month?"

"Not before we were on the horcrux hunt I asked Hermione about it but I'm not sure if she knows. It's possible she didn't know how to tell me if she does. What does this mean for me carrying children?" Harry asked quietly.

"It increases the odds and I'd likely say the cramps are your body's way of saying your ovulating,"

"How is the baby conceived?"

"This is a very rare event I doubt there is much research on it, but I would suggest the safest way would be for you to conceive naturally your male seed should ingest the sperm. Do I really need to to any further harry?" Severus asked.

"I think I get the picture. Um one more thing and then I'll go."

"Alright."

"If Ginny wore a toy would I be able to conceive through my female parts?"

"I don't see why not. Now in the meantime I think I need to pay Madam Bones a visit. The world might think Albus is dead but I know otherwise. He won't get away with doing this to you."

"Thank you Severus. Ginny and I have agreed to start trying again. Now I have all the facts there's a lot to talk about." Harry said softly looking from the potions master to his godfather. "Big news huh Siri." Harry said warily.

"No matter what your still my godson. Now go and tell Ginny what happen I'm sure the Weasley temper will be in full effect."

"If Ginny's will be bad imagine how Molly will react." Harry chuckled.

"Oh Godric the horror. Now off with you." Sirius teased.

Giving both his godfathers a quick hug goodbye Harry quickly made his way back into the parkour, grabbing a pinch of floo powder from the pot on the fireplace. His mind full of information, knowing once Ginny knew the truth she would likely fire a bat bogey the minute she found out. Anyone in. The way would get caught up in it. Taking a deep breath he tossed the floo powder in the fireplace, flames turning green once more before he stepped into the floo network calling out Potter Manor before disappearing in a flash, tumbling past fireplaces.

* * *

Once again Harry found himself spat out of the floo network, he swore under his breath certain he'd never figure out how to step out of the fireplace without stumbling. With the knowledge he'd learned still fresh in his mind he went in search of his wife, internally shuddering at the amount of shouting that was going to happen; then again when it came to Ginny she could make her anger known by a simple spell. Laying a hand over his belly he wondered just how he was going to broach this topic when he'd gone to see Severus this was not the outcome he'd expected to discover.

Somehow managing to sort out his thoughts as he climbed the stairs to the nursery they'd only just recently redecorated, he found Ginny putting the few baby clothes she'd purchased four months ago into the small closet. His eyes shone with emotion as he realised more than ever just how much he was ready to bring their children into the world. He'd been in love with Ginny since the middle of his sixth year, she understood him like no other could. Been through similar experiences, in truth she was his true soulmate. His thoughts were broken by Ginny's soft spoken voice welcoming him home.

"Welcome home Mr Potter."

"Why thank you Mrs Potter."

"How did the examination go?"

"I'm able to get pregnant, though there were some findings that Severus hasn't banked on."

"Like what. Are you sick?" Ginny fretted.

"No I'm not sick, when Severus did the examination he discovered that I was born intersex. Meaning that I have both female and male genitalia and sex organs. Sev says I have a womb and ovaries and um... ...lady parts." Harry admitted.

"Wouldn't you have known before now. Surely when you went through puberty." Ginny asked,

"Severus thinks Albus was slipping me a potion to stop me finding out. Away from Hogwarts the potion purged from my system things have begun to restart themselves again. According to him I could conceive naturally."

"Why would Dumbledore do that? It's completely barbaric." Ginny said frostily.

"Weapon remember. Gin how do you feel about it? I can use an IVF potion if your not comfortable with that part of me." Harry whispered.

"I love you Harry, every sort of you. What if you save some just in case simply having sex doesn't work. I have a new toy we could experiment with."

"Lead the way my love." Harry chuckled as he wrapped his hand around his wife's allowing himself to be lead from the room. Once upstairs he couldn't help but get excited at the though he could have a child without the aid of a potion, he hoped it would happen without the sex toy, as Ginny pushed him onto the bed stripping them with a wave of her wand. The minute she sheathed herself onto him he sent an extra wish to the gods that they wouldn't need to use any artificial means, after all he was born to do this.

That was the last thought he could process as his pleasure took over and his mind went blank. Little did he know that six weeks after their first attempt his wish upon the dog star would come true.


	3. Pregnancy Symptoms

**Chapter Three**

 **Pregnancy Symptoms**

 _May 7th 2000_

Six weeks had gone passed since Harry's discovery, six weeks since they'd once again begun trying for a baby. During that week he'd sent more prayers and wishes than he had in his entire life, hoping he wouldn't have to resort to any type of IVF treatments. As the sixth week arrived Harry was due to shadow Poppy at Hogwarts as part of his training, as the morning of May 7th arrived Harry was woken from his sleep by his stomach churning, sitting up slowly he regretted it instantly. The churning in his stomach began to rise as he rushed into the en-suite bathroom reaching the porcelain god just as he lost the battle with the nausea vomiting spectacularly.. After three more bouts of vomiting he heard Ginny padding through the bedroom before her hand rested on his back.

Leaning into Ginny's chest he took small deep breaths he focused on his body making sure to check for any other signs of pregnancy, realising his nipples were sensitive as much darker than they had been. Could his wishes have come true this quickly? He'd hoped that he wouldn't have to have assistance in falling pregnant but he'd never expected to fall pregnant not only naturally but by the short period of time it happened their first time trying. Looking up his green eyes met the brown pools of his wife's smiling brightly.

"I think I'm pregnant." Harry said quietly.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked trying not to get her hopes up.

"My nipples are sensitive to the touch and darker, tired and I feel sick." Harry admitted.

"Given everything you've told me I think it's safe to say your pregnant, the nausea is the beginning of morning sickness. Should I do the pregnancy test spell to make sure?"

Harry nodded unable to speak for fear of throwing up again, he watched Ginny disappear from the bathroom, returning a few minutes later weigh her wand in hand. Pulling himself into s standing position he breathed through his nose as Ginny cast the spell to detect pregnancy at his abdomen, through his research over the last few months he remembered if it was positive then a white beam would come from within him. His eyes widened as the glow turned into a bright white beam showing a positive result; his heart beat faster as Ginny cancelled the spell bringing him into her arms, she always knew when he simply needed to be held.

All too soon the moment was broken as his stomach rolled again, moving quickly he leaned over the porcelain god losing the battle with his stomach once more. Before he could move again he felt a glass being pushed into his hand, looking at the liquid he sighed in relief as he saw ginger tea. Sipping the liquid slowly he felt the queasiness became less overwhelming. Once the glass was empty he found he was able to move without the urge to throw up again. Moving to the sink he brushed his teeth thoroughly as Ginny flushed the chain. Suddenly he was thankful today would be a light day, after shadowing Madam Pomfrey for a few hours he needed to complete the essays he'd been putting off, so a trip to the library was in order, though maybe they should tell the family about the baby first.

"Gin when do we tell everyoneYou know your mum will figure it out straight away and Remus will smell the change in me." Harry asked.

"Tonight we go to The Burrow, you can't put off your studies any longer, inform Poppy as she'll need to know and can help you deliver. That is unless you'd prefer Severus to deliver our baby."

"I like the idea of Severus delivering the baby. Sounds like a plan hopefully I'll be able to eat because right now the though makes me feel sick. Floo travel is not going to be fun."

"Maybe it would be better for you to tell Poppy before you go that way she can be waiting with a basin at the other end." Ginny suggested.

"Hopefully I can put off the shadowing her part of my work until after the morning sickness has passed."

"Harry you haven't been back to Hogwarts since the battle. I know it's hard for you to go there but you can't avoid it forever. Especially when our children go there. I could go with you if it would make it better for you."

"I'd like that." Harry said softly moving back into the bedroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

Ten minutes later Harry found himself once again tumbling through the floo network with Ginny behind him, the nauseated feeling in his stomach intensified by the recent bouts of morning sickness, not for the first time he was relieved when the Headmistress's office came into view stepping from the fireplace (for the first time) without stumbling. Rubbing his stomach he sighed as the reprieve from the queasiness ended. Noticing the empty portrait above the desk he wondered just how the former headmaster had managed to fool everyone almost four years ago when he fell from the Astronomy Tower. His thoughts were broken by Ginny stepping out of the fireplace a few seconds later, taking hold of the hand that wasn't currently trying to calm his nauseated stomach.

Though they'd flooded into the Headmistress's office over the Hospital Wing, Harry was relieved their former Head Of House wasn't in her office, however he was sure it wouldn't be long before Minerva sought them out. Giving up on calming his queasy belly Harry began to make his way down the spiral staircase with Ginny by his side taking the Marauder short cuts to the fourth floor where the Hospital Wing was situated. It was clear that class was in session as the corridors were quiet. By the time they reached the Hospital Wing, Harry was feeling sick not certain how the medi witch would react. His thoughts broken by said medi witch.

"Harry it's good to see you, I must say I was surprised by your floo call. But I must say congratulations." Poppy said cheerfully.

"Thank you Poppy, I hope this doesn't affect my training?"

"No it shouldn't affect your training, though as your due date approaches I'll come to you instead of you coming here. Now Severus did tell me there was something else you wanted to discuss with me before we started work. Ginny would you like to help for the day?"

"I would love to thank you Poppy." Ginny said softly.

"For the last two years I've been getting stomach cramps and feeling sick, I just thought that it was something to do with readjusting to normality and eating a decent amount of food again after the Horcrux Hunt. However when Severus did medical diagnostic, he found I was born intersex, our esteemed old goat of s former headmaster who isn't dead by the way, decided to use a potion on me to stunt the development. Luckily after Hogwarts my body has purged the potion from my system. i fell pregnant naturally." Harry admitted quietly.

"I knew there was something different about you, I tried to tell Albus but the old fool wouldn't hear anything of it. I'm afraid to say he modified my memory to forget otherwise I'd have done something to reverse it. Everything is working I assume?"

"Well I'm pregnant so I'd assume so. When we made love I absorbed both into me and it's about six weeks now, this morning I woke up feeling sick. Still do but I'm not going to use it as an excuse to slack off."

"I appreciate your work ethic Harry but if you start to feel too nauseous we can continue a different day."

"Thank you Poppy, I think it's the first time I've seen it so quiet." Harry chuckled.

"Yes well not everyone at Hogwarts is as accident prone as you were Harry." Poppy teased.

Harry couldn't help but frown at that statement even if Poppy had been teasing, as he looked around the Hospital Wing so many memories flashed before his eyes and not all of them happy ones. Sighing slightly he followed Ginny into the back room to put on the uniform provided before making his way back into the main wing, the reason he'd wanted to become a Healer was to help people, after all if it wasn't just him who won the war. He may have been the one to kill Voldemort but the war wouldn't have gone their way without the Order and Dumbledore's Army. Pulling himself away from the bad thoughts he spent the rest of the day doing what he loved best, being able to aide those in need. Even if it wasn't as an Auror.

As afternoon arrived and Ginny had gone home to prepare dinner for everyone so they could tell the family their news, the nausea Harry had been experiencing off and on throughout the day began to get increasingly worse especially when Minerva appeared in the Hospital Wing, a house elf by her side carrying a tray of food. However the moment the food was placed in front of him his stomach once again rebelled as he rushed into the nearest bathroom (which thankfully happened to be in the hospital wing) rushing into the stall and kneeling in front of the toilet just as hey vomited into the bowl. Resting his hand on his churning stomach he rubbed it slightly trying to get it to calm down without success. Occupied by the rolling in his belly harry didn't here the stall door open slightly until his former Head Of House began to talk.

"Now if you were a student I'd be asking if you'd eaten something strange. However given my vast knowledge of teenage pregnancy throughout the years I know the signs very well. Molly told me about Ginny's miscarriage and your attempt to get pregnant. I'm assuming by the morning sickness you were successful?" Minerva asked.

"We were though it wasn't through a potion, it's a long story but Dumbledore hid part of me for nineteen years. Until six weeks ago I didn't realise that I was intersex, when I went to Severus for an examination he found out. Ginny and I began trying for a baby naturally and it happened." Harry said quietly.

"I knew Albus was obsessed with destroying Voldemort, he wouldn't listen to reason when we argued that you were still a child. But I didn't think he'd stoop this low. You have my full support Harry."

"Thank you. I think it's fair to wRn you he isn't dead. Severus informed me that he will make sure he doesn't get away from his crimes." Harry said as he stood up taking small deep breaths.

"Go home Harry you can study under Poppy when the nausea subsides." Minerva suggested just as Poppy appeared in the doorway.

"I agree with Minerva Harry. You need to look after yourself now, floo travel is bad at the best of times even without morning sickness added to it."

"I'd appreciate that thank you. We are telling the family and Ginny may have to change what she is planning for dinner. I'll make up the grades with essays until I can stomach the floo network." Harry promised.

* * *

 **Preparing To Tell The Family**

With a quick nod of approval from the Headmistress and Poppy Pomfrey, Harry pulled himself together, flushing the chain and rinsing his mouth out before heading back into the hospital wing. Slipping the apron from his body he grabbed a pinch of floo powder from its holder tossing it into the orange flames stating Potter Manor as his destination, reluctantly stepping into the now green flames preparing himself to rush to the bathroom the second he stepped out of the fireplace. Just as he'd suspected the queasiness he'd already been experiencing once again increased as he began to slow down, for the first time in his life exiting the floo network without falling over, though the queasiness reached a new high he found he didn't feel the need to throw up quite yet.

From his position in the living room he could hear Ginny in the kitchen, humming along to a Weird Sisters song on the wizarding wireless. Taking a deep breath he prepared himself for the worst, he knew he needed to eat in order for their son or daughter to get strong but the thought alone made him pale further. Approaching the kitchen he watched his wife move around the kitchen with ease, something he was certain she wouldn't want to do after so many years being taught to cook by Molly.

"What's for dinner, love?" Harry asked softly.

"Harry what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you to be home so early. What happened?"

"Minerva brought lunch for Poppy and it's safe to say I can now no longer eat Tuna." Harry said softly rubbing his sickly stomach.

"Good to know, what about pasta?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure." Harry said quietly moving to the pan in front of his wife cautiously sniffing. Sighing in relief as his stomach didn't rebel.

"It doesn't make me queasy and with hoe sick I feel right now I'd know right?"

"You really need to eat something Harry." Ginny said softly.

"Maybe something light. I read saltines help with nausea."

"I thought you'd say that." Ginny teased passing the saltines and ginger tea to her husband,

Harry took the saltines and ginger tea from Ginny sipping it slowly, the queasiness fading into the background ever so slightly. No matter what happened in the future he knew as long as he had Ginny by his side he could get through anything. Even nine months of pregnancy. Though he was still nervous about telling the family about his pregnancy in fear that something bad would happen, the bigger part of him couldn't wait to tell them. After all a new arrival was definitely something to celebrate.

He was finally getting the family he'd always dreamed about. He only wished his parents could be here to see it for themselves.


	4. Family Dinner

**Chapter Four**

 **Family Dinner**

Harry and Ginny worked together throughout the afternoon to prepare dinner for the family, though Harry was sure he could stomach dinner, the minute he smelt the dessert, it almost made him dash into the bathroom once more. Fortunately with Ron in the family dessert would be gone before the morning sickness appeared again. Once dinner was complete Harry made his way into the dining room to set the table, he knew that questions would be answered the moment he revealed the pregnancy especially since Severus could confirm that he hasn't used a potion. How would his brother in law and best friend react when he found out about his extra body parts. It wouldn't be the first time his redheaded best friend had walked out on him, but would he still react that way now that they truly were family? He just wasn't sure.

Just as he'd set the final plate in place he heard the chime go off in the parlour alerting him to their first guests arriving, taking a deep breath he prepared himself for the onslaught of Weasleys though given how late they used to be getting onto Platform 9/34 it was entirely possible their first guests were Severus, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Teddy. Entering the parlour he was surprised to see Ron and Hermione had arrived first with the rest of the Weasley family (including Percy and his wife Audrey) just stepping out of the fireplace, even now the loss of Fred was apparent. If there was anyone he could bring back should he be given the change it was him. Pulling himself out of his thoughts he made his way over to his family, stopping just as Sirius and Severus ere launched from the floo with a blushing Tonks not far behind. Thankfully Remus seemed to have Teddy in his arms becoming a mother hadn't helped Tonks's clumsiness.

"Watch'er Harry. How are you?" Tonks teased.

"I'm good, Ginny and I have news we would like to share with you. Though first let's have dinner mm." Harry said softly.

"Sounds serious Harry." George said quietly.

"I'm Siri... ...ow." Sirius groused.

"For the last time that joke has gotten old Padfoot. Now if you'll follow me I'm sure you remember the way to the dining room.

"I remember the way." Sirius grumbled.

Harry chuckled as he led the family into the former dining room, once again worried about the reaction of his red headed best friend. Sometimes he still found the rejection from their fourth year raring it's ugly head, even more so now that he and Ginny had moved into his ancestral manor. However as he pushed the door open, paying close attention to everyone's reaction all he saw on Ron's face was a smile. Letting out a sigh he proceeded to the Head of the table, still feeling awkward at the fact no one would sit down until he had. Even now the formalities of being Lord Potter were ha4d to adjust to, thankfully amongst his family he had found the balance he'd been looking for since he re-entered the Wizarding World At aged eleven. To the Weasleys, Severus, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Teddy he was simply just Harry.

By the time everyone was sitting down Ginny bustled into the room placing the dish of pasta in the middle of the table for everyone to serve themselves, following behind her was a plate of Garlic bread. Wrinkling his nose he tried to push the queasy feeling away at the garlicky smell. Sipping his ginger ale he piled some Bolognaise onto his plate pushing the plate as far away from him as he lull, rubbing his unsettled belly underneath the table. Unfortunately it seemed his discrete action hadn't gone unnoticed as Hermione broke the silence.

"Harry James Potter just what are you hiding from us?"

"Well I'm not quite sure where to start." Harry said quietly, beginning to eat.

"At the beginning usually helps, mate." Ron said shovelling food in his mouth making Harry's already queasy stomach protest.

"Okay then as you all know Ginny suffered a miscarriage which meant that she needed a hysterectomy. I'd already come to the decision to carry our children myself before Healer Morrison came to tell me what had happened, agreeing for Severus to examine me. What he found out shocked all of us. I'm actually intersex."

"What does that mean?" Ron asked genuinely curious.

"It means that I have both male and female sex organs and um ... ...woman parts." Harry mumbled blushing.

"I've heard of that before. But what does that have to do with calling a family dinner out of the blue." Ron asked.

"This morning we found out I'm pregnant, and no I didn't use a pregnancy potion."

"Congratulations Harry, dear." Molly said cheerfully.

"Thank you. I must say I was a little frightened to tell you. Not because I didn't think you'd accept it, but..."

"You thought I'd turn my back on you again." Ron said sadly.

"I'm sorry Ron." Harry said quietly.

"Don't Be harry. I've made a lot of mistakes when it comes to not believing you. But not only are you family you're my best friend. Not many wizards I know would willingly go through nine months of pregnancy unless they're gay of course. Congratulations mate." confidently.

"Thank you Ron. Remy what do you think?" Harry asked looking at his uncle.

"It doesn't change anything Harry you're still my nephew. Congratulations. **"**

With his fears squashed Harry began to eat again with gusto, hoping the rest of the Wizarding World would accept his pregnancy as well. Not that it mattered to him what they thought, but it would be nice to know he wouldn't get howlers. As Lord Potter some people still thought he ought to be married to someone other than Ginny. However harry, like his father before him wasn't going to allow anyone to tell him who he was allowed to marry. He was happier than he had been at Hogwarts and he wasn't going let anyone say different. As he looked at his family around him he knew finally he had everything he'd ever dreamt of.

And more.

* * *

 **The** **Black Heir**

 _June 18th 2000_

 _2 1/2 Months Pregnant_

In the month since Harry revealed his pregnancy to the family, he found himself leaving for Hogwarts more and more. With Severus and Sirius both on staff, his check ups with Poppy for his pregnant there it made sense o him to use the library instead of flooring home, especially as the morning sickness was relentless. Like every morning in the past month Harry found himself awake early, the queasiness he'd become accustomed to setting in. Not wanting to wake Ginny he slid out of bed quietly tiptoeing into the bathroom, leaning over the toilet bowl just as his stomach rebelled. Once he was certain he wasn't going to throw up again he moved away from the toilet brushing his teeth thoroughly to rid himself of the vile taste in his mouth.

Moving quietly back into the bedroom to get dressed, sighing as he noticed the empty bed, so much for letting Ginny sleep in. Rubbing his unsettled stomach he made his way downstairs going in search of his wife, not surprised to see her in the living room talking to Sirius and Severus who'd decided to move in with them all be it temporarily. He couldn't say he blamed them, even now Grimmauld Place gave him the creeps.

"Good Morning Dad." Harry greeted Sirius.

"Morning, son. Hungry?"

"Not right now, I think I'll hurl again if I eat right now. But I promise I'll eat when the queasiness eases off." Harry promised. "You're looking a little green yourself Papa. Something you need to tell us?"

"Haha. I guess the secret is out of the bag. We did the test this morning I'm pregnant." Severus said softly, happy the young man he'd looked upon as a son for the last two years accepted the new bond between them.

"Congratulations I'm going to be a big brother."

"That you are Harry. How are you feeling?" Severus asked as Ginny slipped into the kitchen to make ginger tea.

"I feel sick, even the thought of food is unappealing but I know I need to eat." Harry admitted rubbing his queasy belly.

""I can relate, oh Poppy wanted me to let you know she will be coming here until the baby is born. That way you still get to study underneath her but you don't have to travel by floo." Severus said softly just as Ginny appeared with two cups of ginger tea, handing them to her husband and former potions master.

"Well I must say that's a relief, Floo travel makes me nauseous anyways, add pregnancy to it and it's horrid." Harry groused sipping his tea glancing at _The Daily Prophet_ front page.

 **HARRY POTTER PREGNANT**

 _That's right readers you heard us right Harry Potter: Saviour Of The Wizarding World_

 _is pregnant. Most of you will be wondering who the lucky wizard is, however this reporter_

 _can clear up any confusion now, as Mr Potter is happily married to Mrs Ginerva Potter._

 _Now many of you out there will be wonders how this happened, and for the first time Mr Porter has_

 _given his full permission for this newspaper to print the complete truth. Unlike a certain beetle who shall remain_

 _nameless._

 _Mr Potter was born intersex and until recently was unaware of the fact, no longer under the influence of former Headmaster_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore changes began to happen within him. Once he approached his step godfather Severus Snape_

 _his true body became clear. 12 weeks ago Harry & Ginny Potter discovered the pregnancy and the happy couple have _

_kindly agreed to giving the Prophet an exclusive once their bundle of joy has arrived._

 _Once again I'd like to wish Mr Potter well and congratulate him on this happy news._

 _Written by: Hannah Abbot_

Picking up _The Prophet_ Harry looked for their press release, even now he hated that events which should remain within the family needed to be announced in the _Prophet_ of all places. After everything Barnibus Cuffe has printed over the years about it thanks to the Poison Quick Quotes Quill belonging to Rita Skeeter he had been thinking along the lines of refusing to put out a press release about his pregnancy, that was until Sirius had informed him that as Lord Potter it was essential he shows he was willing to play ball. Thankfully now Hannah worked there the truth was being written more and more. Alongside Luna who now owned _The Quibbler_ the newspapers were rather pleasant to read. When he wasn't in them that is. Laying a hand on his stomach he made a silent promise to his parents that he'd make them proud. On his own merits and not because of something that he had no control over as a fifteen month old baby. His children wouldn't grow up knowing they were loved.

Even if the Sorting Hat placed them in Slytherin in eleven years time.


End file.
